For the father, the son, and the holy spirit
by feeling nostalgia
Summary: The game explained. Picture made by nonocuts on deviantart - /art/The-Batter-490564708
1. The end

Once upon a time, there was a little child whose name was Hugo. Even if he often got sick, he lived happily in his room with his good mother, who teached him religion and discipline, played with him, was gentle to him and took care of him. He only knew about the outside world thanks to his mother and to television. His father visited him once in a while, but he didn't like him. He was so serious and scary. One day, his father gifted him a comic book about a boxer who had to fight an evil baseball player to save the city.

After some time, when Hugo's birthday was coming soon, he was in his room watching a movie, when he heard his father entering the house, and his mother and he talking. Then they started to arge and scream. They were talking about Hugo. Then, he heard hard thumps, next nothing. He opened the door to peep out. His mother was at the floor, and there was blood around her, while his father was standing up, looking at her, serious as always. His mother noticed her son was watching. "Look... he has your eyes..." she said. And the father looked at him "They are full of fear."

Quickly, Hugo shut the door closed. He was as scared as he never has been. He desperately wanted his mother to be with him, but what could he do? His father opened the door with a kick and entered without a problem. "For the father, the son, and the holy spirit. You will never again be afraid of the dark, son."


	2. The magic world of OFF

Hugo created his own world. The Queen was discipline and authority, Dedan was fun, Japhet was security, Enoch was sweetness and Pablo (the judge) was common sense (what's correct and what's not). The five of them represent Hugo's mother, and they created the colorful zones 0 to 3. Then, people started to populate the zones. In zone 1 everything was fun, in zone 2 they were secure and in zone 3 they could eat all the sugar they wanted. But nothing was interesting about zone 0, right?

With the time, three of the guardians got corrupted by their power: Dedan became fury, Japhet represents ignorance because his people were unaware of who was the one that kept them alive, and Enoch became vice because now his people couldn't live without sugar, plus they had to kill each other to obtain it.

The people of the zones represent the people of real life: They are dominated by fury, ignorance and vice, and they are always so tired and depressed and unfunny, and always smoking (yes, cigars) and they can only think of work and their payment, and doing everything beyond the routine may be risky and dangerous. When they are scared, they become monsters, just like in real life, because fear is the one and only real cause of the pain that humanity causes to itself.

Finally, Hugo created his father and the demon who possessed him: the puppeteer. The child needed some excuse to understand why did his father do something so horrible. He was wearing a baseball player outfit and a bat because of the evil ballman of the comic that he gifted to him. At first, the judge thought that his mission was good.

The batter was created on zone 0, because Hugo was still scared of him and zone 0 was the farthest place from his room. But, eventually, the batter opened his way to the room along with his add-ons Alpha, Omega and Epsilon, also known as Father, Son and Holy Spirit. He moved from one zone to another, destroying the corrupted guardians and everything they have created, including pain.

When he finally reached the room, the nightmare became confusing. Hugo didn't want the batter to hurt him or the queen, so he tried to guide him back to the exit multiple times, but the batter insisted. The end was coming.

The queen, represented also by beautiful but dead flies, was waiting at her throne for the batter to arrive. It was happening again. Why? Why has it to be like this? Common sense arrived too late, and Hugo forever stayed in his coma.

_Zacharie, Mortis Ghost, The Puppeteer, The Devil, God._


End file.
